


Punk Elise?

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Laura is developing some what of an edgier look and starting to listen to Carmilla's music. Carmilla isn't sure what to think of this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Elise?

Everyone noticed the change, no one knew why she was doing this but it was subtle at first; then it hit like a ton of bricks.

First she borrowed Carmilla’s leather pants, the vampire didn’t mind; seeing her girlfriend in leather was rather hot.

Next time she wore a more punky rock top with black pants and new boots, still wasn’t too bad.

But Carmilla really stood up and noticed when Laura came back from clash with thick eyeliner, spikey bracelets and her favorite leather pants, plus a mesh-like top.

She still did’t say anything, Perry, Danny and LaFontaine had asked Carmilla if Laura was alright, she just affirmed she was.

Today the vampire was laying in Laura’s bed with that obnoxious yellow pillow, enjoying the silence and reading her book.

She had her signature look, leather pants (she had to snag back from Laura) her boots, and black loose top.

The door to their room opens and in walks her girlfriend, she drops her bag, grabs a soda and then turns on the CD player.

The vampire jumps as the Ramones blast through the room, “SHIT CUPCAKE!” 

She didn’t expect her music to blast and it rattled her a bit.

"What, it’s your music hun" Laura states as she sits on her bed near the vampire.

Now Carmilla eyes the woman, hair half back but still falling over her shoulders, the eyeliner thick as hers, and spikes on the wrist; and was that her corset?

"Laura, you like my clothes or something?"

Laura looks at herself and blushes a little, “Yeah I do.”

The vampire cocks her head, “Ya know cutie, I liked you before the edgy too.”

The woman giggles a bit nervously, “Just wanted to know what it felt like to have your confidence.”

Grinning the vampire sits up and kisses Laura’s nose, “You are dating a vampire, you have confidence because of tat alone. Though I admit you in leather pants…does things…”

"Like me in them huh?"

"Oh yeah" Carmilla breathes out and pulls Laura to her, kissing her.

Laura melts into the kiss, then pulls back “Wait I can’t borrow your clothes anymore?”

"You can cupcake, but you are scaring your friends" Carmilla says with a laugh.

"How?"

"They think I am rubbing off on you way too much, I mean you are wearing my corset, you steal my pants, you have spiked bracelets. You are taking my look."

"Maybe I did overdo it a bit…" Laura blushes as Carmilla busts out laughing.

"Cupcake, all you have to do is wear lipstick and dye your hair."

Quickly Laura moves to a mirror and then laughs “Wow yeah I could almost be your twin.”

"And I love you dearly, but I rather not date my twin." Carmilla says, not realizing what she just said.

"You love…me?" Laura asks with that innocent look that did not go wit her makeup at all.

Carmilla does her best not to laugh and just nods.

Laura laughs and changes her top for a button down, “Well since you love me I guess I can go back a little, just a little.”

Carmilla leans back, as Laura turns to cuddle against her.

"Ya know creampuff, we need to get more leather pants…"

End


End file.
